Such a gas-insulated medium-voltage switchgear assembly is known from the common prior art and comprises an encapsulated, gastight container for receiving components of the medium-voltage switchgear assembly, such as for example busbars, circuit breakers, current transformers or the like, the gas-insulated container being filled for example with SF6 as the insulating gas. Such switchgear assemblies have as further components a grounding switch, in the case of which a moving grounding contact, which is in conducting connection with the components of the medium-voltage switchgear assembly, is moved in the case where grounding has to be carried out in such a way that it is connected to a grounding contact in an electrically conducting manner, which grounding contact is connected by way of the grounding busbar terminal to ground potential. In the case of the switchgear assemblies known from the common prior art, this is achieved for example by the grounding contact being screwed to the container wall inside the gastight container, while the grounding busbar terminal is secured, for example screwed, to the outside of the gastight container, so that the grounding of the grounding contact arranged in the gastight container takes place by way of the gastight container and the grounding busbar terminal.